Uncovering Okiya
by nanoko857
Summary: Not quite convinced of his innocence, Haibara and Amuro have teamed up to uncover Okiya Subaru's real identity. Will they succeed? Some chaps may be OOC.
1. It's Curry Time!

**Hi hi~ this is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Special shout-out to DestructiveMind. If you haven't read her work, you should check it out!**

* * *

 **Mission 1: It's Curry Time!**

"Alright, he's getting into his car. You remember the plan, right?" Someone said in a hush tone.

"You follow him while I search the house, got it." Another replied.

"Good. We'll finally get this guy once and for all!" He said excitedly.

"Shh! Baka, do want to get us caught, Amuro-kun?" The girl said, glaring at him.

"Ah. Sorry, Haibara-chan." Amuro whispered while covering his mouth.

They both peered over to see if the man noticed them. _'Phew...'_

The man in question being Okiya Subaru. Not quite convinced of his innocence, Haibara and Amuro have teamed up to uncover his real identity. Will they succeed?

As Subaru pulled out of the driveway, Haibara managed to sneak into the Kudo residence while Amuro quietly started following behind him in his car.

* * *

"The grocery store?" Amuro said to himself as Subaru went inside 'Humph. I won't fall for your little act.' He thought as he followed suit.

He just purchased a few spices. Leaving the store, Amuro carefully stayed behind _._

 _'Ugh, what a waste of time. I wonder if Haibara-chan found anything.'_

* * *

As Haibara entered the house, she could hear voices. Surprised by this, she carefully learned against the wall to listen in. It sounds like… _'He left the TV on?'_ Haibara thought suspiciously.

She began to move forward but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Our special guest today is one of Big Osaka's soccer players, Ryusuke Higo." The host said.

 _'What!'_ Haibara thought furiously. How could she forget, Higo-kun's interview was airing today! _'Err; I have to search the house now. I can watch the interview online later, later...'_

"I heard you recently took in a stray puppy, is that right Higo-san?" The host asked.

"Yes, would you like to meet him? His name is Ton-chan; isn't he cute?" Higo happily said while holding up the small animal.

.

.

.

Screw the search.

* * *

 _'Looks like he's heading home. I better tell Haibara he's on his way back.'_ Amuro thought as he sent the text. He looked up. _'Damn, where did he go?!'_

"Oh, my. Quite a coincidence meeting you here." Amuro slowly turned to the familiar voice.

"Subaru-san! Yes it's quite the coincidence, isn't it?" Amuro said, emphasizing 'coincidence'.

"I was just about to head home and make some curry, would you like to join me for dinner?" Subaru offered, holding up his grocery bag.

"Ah, I'll have to decline today…" Amuro said nervously.

"Are you sure? I don't think my guest would mind some company." He insisted.

"Your… guest?" Amuro asked, cocking his head to the side. _'Crap. Does he know Haibara-chan is in his house? Then he knew I was following him as well, sneaky bastard.'_

"On second thought, I will join you!" Amuro accepted with a fake smile. _'I better make sure Haibara-chan isn't still there'_ He thought.

 _'What was I doing here again? Oh, who cares!'_ Haibara thought while happily watching the interview.

* * *

"Make yourself at home. The food will be done soon; I was just missing an ingredient. Why don't you join Haibara-san on the couch?" Okiya said as he invited him in.

"Thank you. Sorry for intruding…" He said as he entered the house. _'Wait, how did he know she was on the couch? He just got here!'_ Amuro suspiciously thought, but stopped, looking at Haibara in disbelief.

* * *

"Seriously?" He asked in an annoyed tone as they ate together in front of the TV.

"Quiet!" She spat out. Her face practically glued to the television.

 _'Sigh… Oh, well. At least the curry's good. I wonder if he'll give me the recipe...'_ Amuro thought, happily eating the food.

And thus, Akai's secret was kept for one more day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Good? Bad? Reviews are very much appreciated ;)**

 **I named Ton-chan after Ton-chan K-on and now I'm hearing *Spoiler alert* The next case is "K-ON"! Coincidence?! Yes, yes it is...  
**

 **Next Chapter: Festival Frenzy**


	2. Festival Frenzy

**Alright, second chapter! The third one will be updated fast as well, but after that I'll need some time thinking of scenarios, so offer up some requests ;D**

* * *

 **Mission 2: Festival Frenzy**

"His neck?"

"Mm." Amuro nodded. "He usually keeps it covered, right? I once saw it uncovered, but…"

"But what?" Haibara curiously said, remembering when she tried to uncover his neck herself. She recalled what he said to her. _'Beyond here is my area… and not your territory.'_

"He had a mask on. He took that off too, but kept his mouth covered. Do you think he used some kind of trick?" Amuro suggested.

"A mask?" Haibara thought of Hakase's inventions. _'I KNEW they were in on something!'_ Haibara frustratingly thought about a certain four-eyed brat. "We gotta get that scarf!" She suddenly stood up.

"You think so too? But how? He's a pretty sneaky guy." Amuro said, excited that she agreed, but skeptical of how to go about it."

"Who knows. But I'll yank off that scarf no matter what!" She said with fury.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a knock on the door, the visitor being none other than Okiya Subaru. _'Speak of the devil.'_ They both thought.

"Subaru-san! What brings you here?" Amuro answered the door.

"I could say the same thing to you. On a date, princess?" Subaru asked, tilting his head to Haibara. She just rolled her eyes and went back to the couch. "I just came to invite her, you can come along, if you like." He said while handing him a flyer.

"A festival?" Amuro suddenly had a thought in his head. "Of course! We would love to. Doesn't it sound like fun, Haibara-chan?" He said turning to her.

She simply waved her hand. "Do whatever you want."

"Great. I'll pick you two up later." Subaru-san said, excusing himself.

"What was the point of that?" Haibara asked, annoyed.

"He'll have his guard down! His scarf can 'accidentally' slip off, and we'll be sure if he's hiding anything. Besides, I'll get to see you in a yukata." He said with a wink.

She scoffed. "You wish, I'll just be going in some casual clothes, thank you very much."

He whistled. "No need to be so shy, _princess_." He teased.

She gave him a glare that could kill.

* * *

They were at a Kingyo Sukui stall, where Haibara was failing miserably. "Want me to catch one for you?" Subaru offered from behind.

"No, thanks. I don't need any help from you." She said, looking away from him.

"Oh, don't say that." He insisted, suddenly guiding her hand.

"H-hold on!" She said frantically.

"And.. there we go!" He said gleefully, catching the fish. "For you." He handed the fish to her.

She gave a mumbled "Thanks", quickly taking the bag. He gave a sincere smile.

The three them began walking together. Haibara held up the fish and smiled at it.

"Like your boyfriend's gift? We should give him a name! How about… Shuu?" Amuro decided to have some fun with her.

"Oh, shut up. And where'd the name 'Shuu' come from, anyway?" She asked, annoyed.

"I think it suits him." Amuro said, thinking of a certain FBI agent.

She looked away. "Whatever."

* * *

The festival was almost over, they ended it by watching some dancers performing. Subaru managed to avoid Amuro's attempts left and right. "Psst! What about the plan?" Amuro whispered to Haibara.

"I have an idea. Although I really, REALLY don't want to do it." She said regretfully.

"Whatever, just do it!" He said. _'How bad could it be, anyway?'_

"Sigh… fine." She muttered, pulling on Subaru's pant leg.

He kneeled down to her. "Yes, princess?" He asked, smirking.

Haibara mustered up all the strength not to smack him right then and there. She put on an overly sweet, childish facade. "Subaru-san, I can't see the dancers! Will you give me a piggyback?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

His eyes widened for a split second, and she could have sworn she saw him blush.

 _'Humph, lolicon.'_ She accused in her head.

"My apologies, Haibara-san, but I've been having some back-aches." He said, an obvious lie. "I'll hold on to this fish for you. Amuro-san, do you mind carrying her?"

"No, not at all." Amuro said politely, but had a few choice words for him in his head. "Geez, you could have tried a little harder." He whispered to Haibara, now on his shoulders.

"Let's see you try to climb up his back." She retorted.

They both looked at each other. _'Sigh… '_

* * *

Amuro went back to his apartment, leaving Subaru to walk Haibara home. "Did you have fun?" He asked her as they walked together.

"It was alright." She simply said. "Although it would have been better with anyone else." She said, although not convincingly.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Wish you were alone with Amuro-san, eh? You two seem very close." He teasingly said.

"Ara, are you jealous?" She asked.

"Do you want me to be?" He asked.

"As if." She angrily denied.

"Oh, come now. If you're mean to me, I might not give you a piggyback." He teased.

She was about to say something back, but he beat her to it. "Here we are, don't forget Shuu." He said as he handed her the fish.

 _'He must have heard what Amuro said earlier.'_ She thought.

"Do you like him?" He asked, pointing at the fish.

"Yes, I like him much better than you." She said, trying to insult him. But he looked happy?

"I see. So you like Shuu better than me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She spat out, wondering why he looked so glad.

"No, no. That makes me happy, actually." He said before walked away.

 _'Weirdo.'_ She thought as she entered her house.

"Ah. Welcome back, Ai-kun. How was the festival?" Hakase asked, noticing the bag in her hand. "You won a fish! I'll go get something to put him in." He said as he left the room.

She held up the bag and stared at it.

 _'I guess he's not so bad after all…_

 _but I still don't trust the guy!'_

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 ***The moment Haibara recalled in the beginning was from File 811, episode 685.**

 ****Kingyo Sukui is a goldfish scooping game.**

 **Next Chapter: The Art of Seduction**


	3. The Art of Seduction

**NOTE: In these stories, Amuro knows about Haibara being Shiho.**

 **Thanks to everyone for their reviews :D**

* * *

 **Mission 3: The Art of Seduction**

"Argh!" Amuro grunted in anger. "He's definitely hiding something on his neck, that's for sure!" He said frustratingly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We already tried removing his scarf, didn't we?" Haibara said, still calm and collected. "There's no point in trying again." She said as she crossed her legs.

Amuro looked at her, thinking… "That's it!" He suddenly said, making her jump a little. "We'll use... " He stood up, spreading his hands out as if he said the most amazing thing ever. "... the art of seduction!"

Haibara raised an eyebrow. "Ara, finally going to put those hips to good use, Amuro-kun?" She said mockingly.

"No, my dear. But thank you for noticing." He said winking, earning a smirk from her.

"We'll use something no man can resist, the charms of a beautiful woman!" He exclaimed.

"First of all, where would we find a woman to do this? Second of all, what if he likes men?" Haibara asked.

"First of all, we DO have a woman to play the part. Second of all, if he was interested in guys, don't you think he'd be all over me right now?" He said with confidence. She just rolled her eyes.

"And?" She said with an annoyed tone. "Who's this woman you're suggesting?" She asked, although she was afraid of where he might be going with this.

He responded with a wide grin while staring intently at her.

"No." She simply said.

"I didn't say anything." He defended.

She sighed. "You want me to take a temporary antidote, flirt with Subaru-san, and remove his scarf in the process, right?" She said in a monotone voice.

"... So you'll do it?"

"NO!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. It's not like I WANT my girl flirting with some cocky, scarf-wearing ass!" He said, trying to explain himself. "Just get close enough to remove the scarf."

"You're what?!" Haibara said in a rage, although her face told a different story. "I am most certainly, absolutely, positively NOT your girl. And if you're so insistent on doing this, how about YOU just go put on a skirt and do it? I'm sure you'd look lovely." She said in a huff.

"Of course I would. I'd look fabulous!" He said while flipping his hair, sounding dead serious. "But I think you're more his type, that's all."

...

They both broke out into laughter.

"But I'm still not doing this." She said, putting back her cold expression. She was ready to leave, until Amuro held her back.

He had an idea on how to convince her. "Not even... for this?" Her face froze. _'Ha, I got her now.'_ He thought. "That's right! An autographed picture of Ryusuke Higo. Pretty cool, right?" Amuro tried his best to look serious, but inside he felt a little worried as he saw the look on Haibara's face. _'I hope she doesn't realize I forged the signature.'_

"Let's do this." She said. There was fire in her eyes. _'Oh, Subaru… you are so dead!'_

"R-right… "Amuro said with a sweat drop.

* * *

"You ready?" Amuro asked the disguised woman next him. She was wearing a long black wig and sunglasses.

"Ready." She replied confidently, but raised an eyebrow when she saw the way he looked at her. "Like what you see?"

He gave a smirk. "Save the teasing for Subaru-san, just don't try to make me TOO jealous." He tenderly kissed her hand. "Okay?"

She was blushing furiously. "B-baka! What kind of nonsense are you saying?!"She said flustered, quickly removing her hand from his grasp.

He chuckled. "See you later, sweetie. I'll be waiting for you near Agasa's house." He said, running off before she could respond.

She had an annoyed, but blushing face. _'That idiot…'_ Her thoughts stopped when saw Subaru coming her way. _'Alright, it's go time!'_ She began to start walking towards him, pretending to not pay attention. "Kyaa!" Haibara said as she bumped into him, mentally slapping herself for making such a girly sound.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Subaru said while holding her up.

"I'm fine, thank you." she shyly said.

"You know, it can be quite dangerous for young woman like yourself to be out at night alone." He warned, not questioning why she was wearing sunglasses at night.

 _'_ _Don't patronize me.'_ She thought. "Is that so?" she innocently said. "Then how about you be my bodyguard for the night?" Her voice suddenly became seductive as her hands were reaching behind him, but he suddenly grabbed them.

"Young Miss, you shouldn't tease men like that." He said, moving forward intimidatingly until she was up against a wall. With one hand holding her wrists and the other holding her waist, he inched his face closer, closer... too close for comfort. Her eyes widened and quickly shut, waiting for this nightmare to be over.

.

.

.

"Gotcha." He whispered right into her ear.

… Eh?

He immediately let her go. "You're lucky this time, but most men aren't as gentlemanly as me, princess." He said before he left.

Left standing there in shock, Haibara took a minute to register what just happened, her face burning up.

 _'_ _Wait, princess?!'_ She furiously thought. _'He knew the whole time!'_

Amuro peered around the corner, noticing Subaru return to his home. ' _What happened to Haibara-chan?'_ He thought. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand. "Whoa! You scared me." He said, holding his other hand over his heart.

"That bastard." She mumbled.

"Uh, so how'd it go?" Amuro asked nervously, surprised by her tight grip.

"Forget about his scarf, we'll find some other way to get him!" She angrily spat out.

"Why, what happened?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!" She yelled in pure rage.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He whispered, but also became furious after thinking about what could have happened.

They both had the same thought.

 _'_ _Oh, Subaru… you are so so so so SO dead!'_

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **I don't usually do scenes like this but I gave it a shot :p**

 **Next Chapter: Show Me Your Moves**


	4. Show Me Your Moves

**This chapter was requested by a guest. I changed up how it ends, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Mission 4: Show Me Your Moves**

 _'There must be some way to prove you're really Akai Shuichi, Okiya Subaru...'_ Amuro thought.

 _'Something that you and Akai have in common...'_ An idea popped Amuro's head.

* * *

"A Jeet Kune Do competition?" Haibara said skeptically. "What does this have to do with uncovering Subaru-san?"

 _'Akai is an expert at Jeet Kune Do. If I see Subaru's moves, I'll be able to tell if it's him.'_ He thought. Not wanted to get into his past with Akai, Amuro simply said "I need to see his skills. I'll be able to tell if he's holding back, trust me on this!"

 _'Now that I think about it, Dai-kun was also...'_ Haibara remembered the ex-Black Organization member, who Subaru-san seemed to resemble. "Okay." She agreed. "But how are we gonna get him to go?"

"Er… I already signed him up." Amuro said while rubbing the back of his head. "I was hoping we could just ask?"

She sighed. "You can try, but I highly doubt he'll go just because we ask."

The two headed next door to see the man in question.

* * *

"Hi, neighbor!" Amuro greeted. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Okiya replied, motioning them to come inside. "What brings you two here?" He kneeled down to Haibara. "Missed me already, huh?"

"You wish." She scoffed.

They came in and sat on the couch. Amuro pulled out a flyer of the event.

"Actually, we were wondering if you would be interested in-"

"We signed you up for a Jeet Kune Do competition, you gonna do it or what?" Haibara interrupted, wanting to just cut to the case.

"Jeet Kune Do?" He looked up as if he suddenly remembered something and smiled. "Well, I don't know if I'd be any good, but it sounds like fun." He agreed.

 _'_ _He actually said yes!'_ They both thought, one happily and one skeptically.

"Didn't you say you had a back-aches or something? Don't you think that'll be a problem?" Haibara said, referring to their trip to the festival.

Amuro gave her a little nudge. _'Shh! He already agreed!'_

"Oh, that…" He said before lifting his glasses. "After eating some medicinal curry, my back pains disappeared right away. It's quite miraculous, really." He explained.

"You seriously expect me to believe that, you little-" Amuro quickly covered her mouth.

"That's amazing! Well, we better go. See you at the match." Amuro said before carrying her out of the house, not seeing the little smirk Subaru gave.

* * *

Haibara and Amuro arrived at the competition. Taking their seats, Haibara thought about Subaru.

 _'They're so similar, if Subaru-san really was Dai-kun… Geh, does that make Dai-kun a lolicon?!'_ She shook her head in disbelief.

Subaru was up next, competing against a beefy-looking guy. Haibara and Amuro had their eyes wide open to see what happens, until they hear a familiar voice.

"Ah-le-le? Is that you, Amuro-niichan?" A young boy with glasses asked, with two teenage girls standing behind him. _'What's Haibara doing here with Amuro?'_

"Ara. Conan-kun, Ran-san, Sonoko-san! Why don't you join us?" Amuro offered, motioning his hands to the empty seats next to him. Haibara merely ignored them.

"We're here to see Sera-san's match." Ran said as they sat down. "And you?"

"A friend of mine is actually competing here as well." He explained.

"Whoa, is that Subaru-san? I didn't know he did this kind of thing, he definitely doesn't look it!" Sonoko said.

"Why are you here with Amuro-san?" Conan whispered to Haibara before turning his attention back to Subaru. _'Akai-san must have come after I mentioned to him I would be here, but why would he enter the competition?'_ He thought confusingly.

"Humph, that's none of your concern." She said. "Although with you here, there'll most certainly be a murder."

"Oi, oi…"

The match was about to start, but Subaru looked completely calm like it was nothing. Haibara and Amuro were paying careful attention that is, until a scream pierced through the audience, making them stand up. One of the competitors had been found dead.

"A case?! Nobody move until the police comes!" He said in a professional manner. "Let's go, Haibara!"

Haibara and Amuro just stood there, looking annoyed at the child next to them. Not liking the atmosphere, Conan began to back away. "I better go investigate..." He said nervously, running towards the source of the scream. Of course, the match had been cancelled.

Amuro and Haibara both yelled in unison.

"STUPID DEATH MAGNET!"

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **This one was kind of short, sorry :p**

 **Next Chapter: We Need to Talk**


	5. We Need to Talk

**This is another requested chapter by a guest. I got the title from one of my favorite Steven Universe episodes :)**

* * *

 **Mission 5: We Need to Talk**

"Here, Mouri-sensei." Amuro said while handing him a can of beer.

"Amuro-kun, can you check when Yoko-chan's performance supposed to air?" The middle-aged detective asked, opening the can.

Amuro skimmed through the TV Guide. "Let's see… at 3:00 p.m." Kogoro suddenly choked up.

"It's 3:05 right now! What the, why won't stupid TV turn on?!" He yelled frantically while banging on the television.

"Geez, Dad. That's the wrong button." Ran sighed while turning on the TV.

Amuro chuckled while continuing to skim through the TV guide. _'Huh, from 6 p.m. to midnight...'_

* * *

"Gomera marathon? Pass. I've already seen them, anyway." Haibara refused.

"You have? I didn't think you liked those types of movies." Amuro said.

"It was all right. I watched them with the kids when we went to the movies." She clarified.

"Oh yeah, those kids… they seem to like you a lot." He smiled, petting her head. "Should I start calling you 'neechan?'"

She removed his hand. "Please don't."

"Ha ha, all right. But there's no harm in re-watching them, right? We can see them together with Subaru-san at his place, and-"

"So that's why you want to see them." She sighed. "As an excuse to get into his house?"

"Of course, because the LAST time we tried to search his place, a certain someone got sidetracked by some soccer player." He said, slightly annoyed.

Normally, Haibara would defend Higo-kun, but she couldn't help but smirk by his apparent jealousy. She was ready to tease him about it, but he beat her to it.

His face suddenly came very close to hers. "Don't worry, cutie. If you get scared, You can hold onto me." He winked, earning a light smack on the head.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and ask him, okay?" she said, annoyed.

* * *

They were knocking on his door, but no answer. "I guess he's out, oh well." Haibara said, heading back home.

"Wait, isn't that him over there?" Amuro pointed, grabbing Haibara's hand and running towards the man. "Subaru-san!" He called out.

Subaru turned around. "Ah, you two." He said, waiting for them to catch up. "It's a pleasant day today, so I decided to go to the grocery store on foot. You're welcome to join me. I'm making curry."

 _'Curry!'_ Amuro's mouth began to water. He shook his head. "We would love to!" He said as they began walking together. "Actually, we were wondering if we could watch the Gomera marathon at your place." He asked. "We'd watch it at Agasa's place, but he has to get up in the morning, and we wouldn't want to keep him up with the noise."

Amuro glanced at Haibara, noticing she looked a little mad… and blushing? She forcefully took her hand from his grasp. He forgot he was still holding it. Grinning, he was ready to mess with her, but Subaru interrupted him.

"Sure." Subaru agreed. "Well, we're here. This won't be too long." He said as they entered the store.

* * *

They began to collect ingredients. "Amuro-kun, can you bring me this spice." Subaru showed him a list.

"Sure." He remembered where they were from the time he followed him.

"Don't you cook anything else?" Haibara asked. "A man should learn how to make a variety of things. You won't get any girls by stuffing them with curry every time."

He smiled. "No worries, princess." He pet her head. "I have you, don't I?"

She was about to smack his hand away, frustrated by the repetitive head-patting, but Amuro suddenly came in between them. "Here." He said, lightly shoving the bottle on Subaru's chest.

Subaru was amused by Amuro's possessive side, and could hear Haibara mumbling.

"I'm not a child."

He smiled to himself. _'I know...'_

The three of them headed back to Subaru's place.

* * *

Subaru was in the kitchen, and the marathon was starting in 10 minutes. Amuro and Haibara were searching the house, but to no avail. Haibara was upstairs while Amuro was sneaking around the library.

 _'Books, albums, papers… nothing helpful.'_ Amuro thought.

"Looking for something?" Subaru said from behind, making Amuro jump a little.

"Oh, I uh… was looking for the bathroom." Amuro said nervously.

"Down the hall, on your right" Subaru pointed.

"Thanks." Amuro said while walking away.

* * *

Haibara was searching the bedrooms. She smiled at a picture of the Kudo family.

"You better hurry."

She gasped, turning around.

"The movie's about to start." Subaru said as he guided her out of the room.

* * *

Haibara and Amuro were both on the couch, eating some curry and enjoying the movie.

They waited until Subaru left the room to speak.

"Find anything?" Haibara asked.

"No, you?"

She shook her head, yawning.

"Tired already? There's still two more movies to go." He said, waiting for a response.

...

"Haibara-chan?" He looked over at her, smiling at the sleeping figure next to him.

"She's asleep?" Subaru asked as he walked over to him.

"Yeah." Amuro said as he shut off the TV.

"How about we let her stay here for the night?" Subaru offered.

Amuro hesitated for a second. "That's fine."

He smiled. "You care a lot about her, don't you? That's sweet."

"Yeah, I do." Amuro said in a serious tone. He was about to head out the door, but he turned around. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Subaru seemed a little surprised by this. "Sure." He motioned him to come into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Haibara. He started putting the dishes away. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't completely trust you, but I don't think you're a bad person, Subaru-san." Amuro began speaking. "I don't know who you are, or what kind of person you are, but I don't think you're the type to hurt Haibara-chan. That's the only reason I'm okay with leaving her alone with you."

Subaru smirked. "Of course. I'll always protect her, with my life even. After all…" Subaru looked at Haibara from a distance.

 _'After all…?'_ Amuro's eyes widened with anticipation.

"That's what neighbors are for, right?" Subaru said innocently.

"R-right… well I better head back home." Amuro said.

"Have a good night." Subaru said as he closed the door.

He sighed, removing his voice-changing choker. _'After all… I promised Akemi.'_ Akai thought as he covered Haibara with a blanket. _'I'm sorry, Rei-kun. I can't tell you, not yet. I know you'd hate me if you knew...'_ He looked down at Haibara, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

 _'I'm sorry...'_ Subaru whispered a name nobody had called Haibara in a long time.

"Shiho."

The door suddenly swung open, surprising Subaru. _'Did he hear me?'_ He worryingly thought.

"And by the way, I'm the only one that gets to pet her head like that." Amuro said before closing the door.

...

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **Next Chapter: It's a Date**


	6. It's a Date

**No Subaru in this one, so not a mission. Just some Amuro/Ai time ;)**

* * *

 **It's a Date**

Amuro happily strode over to Agasa's house, clutching something in his pocket. After Haibara and his stress over Subaru, he decided they needed a little break. Agasa opened the door, leaving Amuro to find Haibara downstairs. He noticed her working diligently on her computer.

 _'_ _Geez, doesn't this girl ever take a break?'_ He thought as he crept up behind her. He took a breath, ready to scare her. He took another step forward, closer, closer…

"What do you want?" Haibara said, making him almost trip over.

"Oh, you knew I was there? That's no fun." Amuro pouted.

Haibara got out of her chair, heading upstairs to refill her coffee. "Spit it out, I don't have time."

"Okay, okay. Well, actually my manager… Hey why aren't you opening the door?" Amuro questioned.

She looked as if she was ready to touch the wall instead. He took her hand and placed it on the doorknob.

"Eep!" Haibara squealed, surprised by the sudden shock. Amuro's eyes widened.

"Pfft. Ha ha! Did you just shock yourself?" Amuro laughed. "That's so cute." He said as he poked her cheek.

Haibara opened the door. "Baka! I didn't shock myself, it's all your fault!" She said, red in the face.

"Yeah, yeah, it's my fault. So how about I make it up to you?" He said as he waved around two pieces of paper. "Ta da! Two tickets to Tropical Land, my manager gave them to me. Pretty sweet, right?" He said excitedly.

"And what's your plan for getting Subaru-san this time?" She said as she refilled her cup.

'No, no. No plan this time. I just want us to take a break and have some fun together." He gave her a childish grin. "I'll take the day off, and you can skip school. If we go on a weekday, it won't be as crowded." He said as if she had already agreed.

She gave him a smirk, rather amused by this childish side of him. "Skipping school? I never realized you were such a bad influence, Amuro-kun."

He pouted. "Oh, come on. It's not like you'll actually be missing out on anything."

Inside, Haibara didn't mind going, but she'll be damned if she let him off so easily. "How about you try picking up some girls your own age, instead?" She said as she headed back downstairs.

"Why would I do that?" Amuro seemed genuinely confused. "You're the one I want to be with." He simply said.

She stopped, grateful that he wasn't able to see her blushing face. "...If you insist, I guess we can go tomorrow." She said, still not looking at him. "But instead we'll meet up after school!" She knew that if she didn't come to school, the kids would just get worried.

Amuro grinned. "It's a date! See you tomorrow." He said before leaving.

Haibara smiled. "A date, huh?" She shook her head. _'He wishes! As if I get excited over something so frivolous.'_ She thought before getting back to work.

Incidentally, she spent the better part of her night rummaging through her closet for an outfit.

* * *

Conan, Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were walking home from school. Noticing Haibara looked unusually happy, Ayumi went up to her.

"Did something good happen, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm?" Haibara hummed. "No, not really."

"Let's go play some soccer in the park." Conan offered.

"You guys go ahead. I have some things to take care of." Haibara declined, walking away.

"Huh? O-kay…" Conan said, surprised by the smile on her face.

The Detective Boys looked at each other, nodding. "A case!" Genta exclaimed.

"She's definitely hiding something." Ayumi said.

"I-I'd also like to know…" Mitsuhiko stammered.

"We're not going to follow her, okay? Let's just go to the park." Conan intervened, although he was curious as well.

"Okay…" The three children said together, but looked at each other mischievously.

* * *

Amuro knocked on the door, waiting for Haibara. He smiled at what he saw. She was wearing a sleeveless floral dress with a white collar, some white shoes, and her hair tied into a half-ponytail. She also wore a small frown, annoyed at the way he was smiling at her.

"What?!" She spat out. Amuro kneeled down to her.

He whistled. "Did you get all dolled up for me? You look adorable!" He said as he reached to pinch her cheeks.

She grabbed his wrists. "Don't flatter yourself."

They both got into the car, Haibara sat in the back seat.

They began to move. "What, you don't wanna sit next me?" Amuro said, pretending to feel hurt.

"Children are supposed to sit in the back, you know."

"I thought you didn't like being treated like child. Are you sure you're not just being shy?" He said while looking at her through the mirror.

Noticing his gaze, she turned her attention out the window. Noticing Subaru's house, she mumbled. "I guess he's not the only lolicon…"

"Lolicon?" Amuro said out loud, looking a little lost in thought. He suddenly slammed the brakes, surprising Haibara. "Did that guy try something?! I'll kick his ass!" Amuro angrily said while slamming his fist into his palm.

"Keep driving, tough guy." Haibara said, annoyed. "I was just kidding."

"Oh, never mind then." Amuro nonchalantly said, continuing to drive.

Haibara let out a breath.

* * *

They had arrived at Tropical Land, hand in hand.

"Must we really be holding hands?" Haibara said, trying to act annoyed.

"Of course. What kind of guardian would I be if I let a child wander around on her own?"

"More like I'm the guardian and you're the child."

He chuckled. "Maybe. But physically you're just a kid, and I have to protect you no matter what!" He said passionately. "But even if you weren't like this, I'd still be eleven years older, so that's makes me your senpai or something, right?" He added, grinning.

She clicked her tongue. "Whatever."

"Oh, come on. You should be more honest about your feelings with me, or else I might not notice you." He hummed.

"Baka, what feelings?!" She angrily said.

"Just kidding. I like the feisty you. It's more fun to mess with." He said while swinging their hands.

Not paying attention, Amuro bumped into a woman in front of them.

"Hey! Watch where you-" The woman paused as she turned to look at Amuro. Haibara noticed her checking him out, which she did not like at all. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, suddenly changing her attitude.

"No, It's my fault." Amuro said, giving his Poirot waiter smile.

"Is this your little sister? She's so cute." She said, noticing Haibara while inching a little closer to Amuro.

"Do I LOOK like his sister?" Haibara hissed.

The woman took a step back.

"Come on, be nice to the lady." Amuro said apologetically, but inside was having a blast at what he was seeing. "Well, we must be going. Sorry about that." Amuro said as he walked away, hearing the woman click her tongue.

Amuro looked at Haibara with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Ara, is my cute little sister in a mood?" He said.

She glared at him.

"Hey, let's take a picture there!" Amuro pointed at the castle. "It's fitting for a princess, right?" He dashed over to the castle. Still holding her hand, he made Haibara run to catch up.

"Crazy little…" Haibara gave him a small kick when he stopped running.

They asked someone to take a picture for them. Amuro stood with a grin on his face. Holding Haibara in his arms, she was flustered.

The man handed back Amuro his phone. "Father and daughter?" He smiled as he looked at Haibara.

She shot him a glare as he walked away. "Why does everyone think we're related? We don't look anything alike!" She said, frustrated.

Amuro snuggled her close. "It's probably because we're so close!" He happily said, touching cheek to cheek.

She jumped out of his embrace, beat red. "Why, you!"

He smirked. "I bet if you were older, they'd think you're my tsundere girlfriend instead."

"Who are you calling a tsundere?" Haibara glared.

"Hey, look. A Mystery Coaster!" Amuro said, dragging her along. Haibara couldn't help but smile.

The two of them got on, Haibara looking bored.

The ride began to move. People started to squeal, mainly girls clinging to their boyfriends. Amuro and Haibara just sat there calmly. When the ride slowly crept up to the top, Amuro suddenly held Haibara's hand, gently but firmly, surprising her.

"Hold on tight, okay?" He said reassuringly.

Before she could react, the coaster quickly sped downward. Amuro held his hands up in the air, along with Haibara's left hand.

"Woo! That was pretty fun." He said excitedly as they got off the ride.

She took her hand away. "You're pushing your luck."

"Ah, c'mon. Admit it; you're having a good time!"

She looked away.

He shrugged. "Do you want to check out the observation deck?"

She shrugged.

* * *

Amuro was looking through the binoculars. "Wanna take a look, Haibara… chan?" When he noticed she wasn't there Amuro became frantic. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit! She was here a second ago!'_ Amuro thought worryingly. Suddenly he felt something cold touch his face.

"Wha-" He cut himself off, touching his cold cheek. It was Haibara, holding two sodas.

She smiled. "Did I scare you? Humph, serves you right." She said, holding herself up on the railing to reach his level. She jumped down, handing him a soda.

Amuro took it, sighing. "Geez, don't scare me like that." He said while opening the can, something he shouldn't have done. It sprayed right in his face.

"Pfft. Ha ha, you idiot!" Haibara laughed.

Amuro would have been annoyed, if not for the smile on her face. He grinned, grabbing her soda and shaking it vigorously. He threatened to spray it on her. She gave him the eyes of a demon.

"Worried I'll ruin your pretty little dress? Then you better apologize!" He said manically, reminding her of one of those villains from Kamen Yaiba.

"HEY! Quit roughhousing!" A scary-looking security guard yelled from a distance.

"Uh, sorry…" They both said apologetically. Amuro went to go wash his face and they both left, laughing.

* * *

Throughout the day they went on various rides, ate at the park's seafood restaurant, and marveled at the sights. It was now 7:00 p.m.

Amuro and Haibara were watching the parade, although she looked disinterested. Amuro knew why.

"Can you see from down there?" He asked.

"I can see just fine, I just don't like this sort of- Wha!" Amuro cut her off.

He smirked. "Yeah, right." He picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. "It's kind of like that time at the festival, right?" He looked up at her. She looked away.

The parade was ending and Tropical Land was closing in 45 minutes, Amuro and Haibara were walking together.

"One last thing to end the night…" Amuro thought out loud. "How about we watch the fireworks from the Ferris wheel? It'll be romantic." He said, winking.

"If by romantic, you mean cliché and boring." Haibara yawned. "Let's go home." She said, heading for the exit.

Amuro smiled, shaking his head. "Yup, definitely a tsundere."

"What was that?" Haibara glared.

He strode past her. "Nothing, dear."

They both got into the car, Haibara sat in the front next to him. Amuro grinned.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"I just had fun, that's all." He hummed.

* * *

Amuro dropped her off in front of Agasa's house.

"See you later, sweetie." Amuro winked before driving off. She gave an annoyed look.

Haibara headed towards the door, but stopped when her phone beeped.

 _'_ _A text?'_ She curiously thought, taking out her phone. She smiled at the message. It was the picture they took in front of the castle.

"Aha!" Someone yelled from behind pointing at her phone. It was Ayumi.

"Sorry, Haibara… I tried stopping them, but they wanted to stake out here. Conan said regretfully.

"You went to Tropical Land without us!" The Detective Boys accused.

"I didn't believe it, but I guess Subaru-san was right…" Ayumi said.

"Subaru-san?" Haibara asked, annoyed by the mention of his name.

"Yeah, when we asked him if he knew where you went, he said you were on a date!" Genta said.

"I don't think it was a date!" Mitsuhiko said nervously.

Haibara turned to look at Subaru's home. She saw him waving at her through the window.

 _'_ _That son of a-'_

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **Next Chapter:** **Masquerade**


	7. Masquerade

**This one was requested by** **ForgetfulDaffodil** **.**

* * *

 **Mission 6: Masquerade**

Ran, Sonoko, and Sera arrived back at the Mouri Detective Agency after school. Sonoko excitedly waved around fancy looking cards.

"Hm? What's this…" Kogoro said as he took one of the cards. "Masquerade?" He scoffed. "As if I'd be interested in some stupid dress up party."

"I didn't come here to invite YOU." Sonoko spat out. "Where's that hot apprentice guy?" She looked around excitedly.

"Oh, Amuro-kun? He at his job at Poirot." He said, bored.

She clicked her tongue. "Tch. Well, can give that to him?" She said, pointing at the card.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off, flipping through channels on the TV.

Sonoko handed two invitations to Sera and Ran.

"You should bring Conan-kun and that brown-haired girl... Haibara-chan, right?" Sera said.

"Sure, but we'll need a ride and chaperone for them. I'd ask Agasa-hakase, but he's supposed to be going to a convention…" Ran said, everyone turning to her father.

"No way." He said. "I'm not wasting my precious night to babysit some brats."

"That's too bad." Sonoko said, shrugging. "I'm sure all those rich, young, beautiful women will be sad they missed the chance to meet the great Sleeping Kogoro."

Kogoro paused, looking up in a daze.

"...Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Well we wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?" He said excitedly, clasping his hands together.

' _It's so easy it's sad...'_ Sonoko thought.

"Who's that one for?" Sera asked, noticing another invitation in Sonoko's hand.

"It's for that guy living in Kudo-kun's house." She explained.

"Subaru-san?" Ran spoke up.

Sonoko nodded happily. "Yeah! He's pretty good-looking too, don't you think?"

' _Oh yeah, that guy…'_ Sera thought.

"Something wrong, Sera-san?" Ran asked, noticing her deep in thought.

"Huh?" She snapped back into reality. "Er, it's nothing! I gotta go, see you at the party." Sera waved, leaving the agency.

The two girls looked at each other, shrugging.

"Let's go invite Subaru-san!" Sonoko said, taking Ran's hand.

* * *

Ran knocked on his door. Waiting for Subaru to come down, Sonoko decided to mess with her a little.

"Ah, if only Shinichi-kun were here..." She said dreamily.

"Mou, Sonoko! As if I'd want that detective freak around." She said unconvincingly.

The door swung open. "Ara, what are you two doing here?" Okiya said.

"Subaru-san!" Sonoko said happily, showing him the card. "We would like to invite you to the _exclusive_ Suzuki Corporation Annual Masquerade Ball!"

"A ball? I don't know…" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Please? If Amuro-san doesn't show up, we gotta have at least ONE hot guy there!" She said, pleading.

"Amuro?" Subaru smirked. "Well in that case, it would be an honor." He said with a slight bow. "I trust that the children will be there as well?"

"Mm. We were going to invite Conan-kun and Ai-chan when then get home. Sera-san wanted them to come." Ran said.

' _I knew Sera-chan was a shotacon, but a lolicon as well?!'_ Sonoko snickered in her mind.

"I see… I'll be looking forward to it." He said, heading back inside.

* * *

Amuro received his invitation as he entered the Mouri Detective Agency, immediately calling Haibara.

"You got an invitation as well?" She said immediately as she answered the phone.

"What makes you say that? Maybe I just wanted to talk to my favorite girl."

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was making that stupid grin.

"It's tomorrow night. I normally wouldn't go to things like this, but I heard Subaru-san is going. I guess we'll meet up at the party?"

"Mm. I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing. It's a masquerade, after all. I'm thinking… lolita style?" He said as he held his hand on his chin.

"Lolicon." She huffed, hanging up before he could make some cheesy remark.

* * *

Conan and Haibara arrived at the Suzuki Mansion, Haibara quickly scanned the building, looking for Amuro. Conan was wearing a tuxedo and bowtie, while Haibara wore a long sleeve vintage dress and a lace mask.

"I'm surprised you came." Conan said, interrupting her thoughts. "Normally you would say something like 'Pass.'" He said waving his hand and doing an uncanny impersonation of her.

"I'm not _completely_ anti-social, you know." She smirked. "Don't you know what a masquerade is? You're supposed to be wearing a mask." She said, poking his face. "Besides the childlike one you wear all the time."

He held up a mask on a stick. "Right here." He looked up and down at Haibara, noticing her dress. He was about to comment, but Amuro beat him to it.

"Hey there, guys!" He was wearing a tuxedo with a tailcoat and a mask that covered half of his face.

Conan glanced around. Spotting Subaru-san, he quickly sprinted over to him. "I'll see later, Haibara. Bye, Amuro-niichan!"

Amuro happily waved, turning his attention back to Haibara, whistling.

"Nice dress." He eyed her up and down, crossing his arms. "It suits you."

Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Like I care." She put a hand on her hip.

He cocked his head to the side, smiling at her blushing face.

Subaru walked towards them, with Conan trying desperately to stop him. "They're not gonna- Mmph!" Subaru covered his mouth, quickly walking towards them.

"Hey, there!" He waved to them. He was wearing a black suit and holding a mask like Conan's. "You look nice." He said, glancing at Amuro. He stared at Haibara.

"And you…" He began kneeling down to her. Subaru took her hand, placing a flower in it. "Look beautiful."

Before she could respond, Amuro grabbed Subaru's shoulder. "Hands to yourself." He gave an innocent smile. "Okay?"

Subaru stood up, putting his hands in the air. While their attention was on each other, Haibara took a quick glance at the flower, carefully placing it in her pocket.

The three of them entered the building together.

* * *

"I'll get us some drinks. What would you like?" Subaru offered.

"Anything's fine." Amuro said.

"Nothing for me." Haibara waved her hand.

Subaru nodded, leaving them alone.

"I'll go look for Edogawa-kun." Haibara said, walking away.

Amuro frowned. "Don't like my company?" He mumbled as he waited for Subaru to come back.

* * *

Haibara walked around the mansion. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was lost.

' _Ugh, How could anyone find their way around this place?'_ She frustratingly thought.

"Haibara-chan?" She heard someone calling her from behind.

Turning, it was the girl that had a striking resemblance to Dai-kun.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Conan-kun's friend, Sera Masumi." She held out her hand. "The truth is, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

Haibara began to move backwards, with fear written all over her face. ' _This person...'_

Not noticing the step behind her, Haibara tripped over. But instead of feeling the hard ground like she expected, she became enveloped in a strong pair of arms.

"Are you okay, miss?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Bourbon?" A voice suddenly came behind Amuro. Hearing that name, he almost had a heart attack.

Amuro quickly spun around, only to find Subaru holding two drinks.

"Oh, thanks…" He said as he took a glass.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Amuro blankly said, slowly taking a sip. ' _I'll get him drunk, and hopefully some information out of him.'_ He thought.

They finished their drinks, chatting about general things.

"Would you like a refill?" Subaru offered.

"Huh? Thanks…" He said, giving him the glass.

Unbeknownst to Amuro, Subaru only had one of the glasses filled with Bourbon. Still with one empty glass, Subaru had it filled with something of a similar color.

Amuro sighed. ' _This is gonna be a long night'_ He thought as he checked the time on his phone. ' _I wonder where Haibara-chan is...'_

* * *

Haibara looked up at the man. It was someone she didn't recognize, yet he seemed so familiar…

"You seem a little feverish... come." He held her hand. His eyes darted to Sera. "Excuse us."

The both left, the man smirking at the slight "Tch." He heard from Sera.

After Sera left her sight, Haibara quickly removed his hand from his grasp. "Thank you, but I feel fine."

She said, taking in his appearance. He had jet black hair tied off into a ponytail, his face completely covered by a full mask.

"I know, but I could tell you wanted to get out of there. Just think of me as your knight in shining armor."

He held out his hand once more. "Ikeda Ryo."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you know children aren't supposed to talk to strangers?"

He chuckled. "Then let's not be strangers anymore."

She squinted her eyes at him, annoyed. "No thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm looking for my friends." She walked away, only to have him pull her back.

"I'll come with you. We wouldn't want you running into that girl again, right?"

She hesitated. Between running into Sera-san or being stuck with this guy, she'd rather take her chances on the latter. She sighed. "Fine."

They began walking together. Haibara was going to call him, but her battery died.

"So what do your friends look like?" Ikeda-san asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She spat out. She gave up on looking for Kudo-kun. Besides, Sera-san might be with him. Haibara decided to go find Amuro.

"Well, I won't be of much help if I don't know who I'm looking for." He said, stating the obvious.

Haibara paused. "A guy around your height, tan skin, light hair." She said monotonously.

He stopped walking. "I think I saw someone like that. He was with another guy." Ikeda started describing Subaru.

"Oh... him." She said with a hint of annoyance. She nodded. "Take me there."

"Ah. That's too bad." They headed towards the bar. "I was hoping to spend more time with you…" He motioned his hand for her to speak. She realized that she never told him her name.

Ignoring him, she sped towards the bar, looking for signs of Amuro and Subaru.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't seem too fond of the other guy."

She turned around. "Maybe. But at least he knows when to take a hint. Besides…" She lightly patted her pocket holding the flower. "He's not all bad."

"Is that so… Please, continue."

Haibara inwardly groaned. ' _Dammit, where are those guys?!'_

* * *

Amuro was feeling little tipsy, surprised that Subaru could still drink. "Woah, you can really hold your liquor, huh?" He downed the rest of his drink. "But I'm no lightweight!" He pointed at Subaru, suddenly chuckling.

"Heh. If I get drunk, don't take advantage of me, okay?" He held out his pinky.

Subaru looked surprised at Amuro, awkwardly wrapping his pinky around Amuro's.

Amuro suddenly swung his arm around Subaru's shoulder, giving him a side hug. "You know, you're alright."

Amuro noticed Subaru's cheeks turn slightly pink.

He let go of his shoulder. ' _Maybe he really does like men...'_

* * *

Haibara and Ikeda were walking together, talking about the two men.

"Hm. From the way you describe him, this Subaru person seems like a weird guy." Ikeda-san commented.

"He is." Haibara looked up at Ikeda-san. "But not as weird as you."

"He also seems to care a lot about you."

Haibara gave him a weird look.

"But not as much as me?" He joked.

She didn't comment.

"Hmm… If I didn't know any better, I'd say this Amuro character has a crush on you." He said, trying to get a reaction from her.

That made her stop, giving him her signature glare. He laughed.

Luckily Haibara didn't have to be bothered by this person anymore, as she had spotted the man in question. "There they are, so you can leave me alone now, okay?" She said turning to him, but he had already disappeared.

"There you are!" Amuro clumsily ran up to her.

"Something wrong?" Subaru asked, noticing she kept glancing around.

"No… it's nothing." She said. Shrugging off thoughts about her newly found acquaintance.

"Ai-chan." Amuro suddenly kneeled down to her, grasping her shoulders. "I…"

' _Eh?'_ Haibara became startled. One by the call of her first name, and two by his sudden action.

He held her tightly. "I don't feel so good!" He whined.

Her red face immediately went back to normal as smacked him on the head. "Ugh, you reek of alcohol."

Subaru held up Amuro. "I'll take this guy home, have a good night."

Subaru helped Amuro into the back seat. Haibara and Conan both met up at Kogoro's rental.

They sat together in the back. Kogoro seemed considerably disappointed, probably because of his failed attempts to meet a woman. Haibara took out the flower, checking to see if it was alright.

Conan noticed the object in her hand. "A flower?" He said as he leaned in to get a closer look.

It looks like a viscaria. If I recall, it means…"

"Dance with me." She smiled, lightly touching the delicate petals.

"Oh?" Conan looked teasingly at her, nudging her side. "Someone danced with you?"

"Well, I guess you could say we're always dancing around." She said cryptically.

"Huh?"

* * *

Subaru and Conan met back at the Kudo residence. Conan gave Ran his normal excuse of forgetting something.

One more person came out from the shadows. It was… Ikeda-san?!

Conan sighed. "I still don't get what the point of this was."

Subaru ripped off his mask and turned off the voice changer. "Oh, come on, Shin-chan. Now they'll probably let Akai-san off for a few days. It's like that saying, kill them with kindness, right?" It was none other than Yukiko Kudo.

"No, I mean why did you have to come back here? How'd you even know about the party?" Conan said, annoyed.

"Well, Ran-chan called me, asking if I knew how you were doing, so you better call her back, okay?" She said nudging him.

"I got it…"

"Now, now." A familiar voice spoke up. Ikeda removed his disguise, revealing his distinctive eyes and curly bangs. "When Yukiko-san came for a visit, I thought she might be able to do a better job of it than I could. I tend to scare them off, after all. Besides..." Akai went into his thoughts, thinking about Haibara. ' _I got to know a little more about how she feels.'_

"Plus, I got an excuse to come back here." Yukiko embarrassingly put her hands to her face. "You didn't tell me that secret police guy was a looker as well, and such a sweetheart! I should come back more often!" She blushed happily, making a little jump.

"Besides what?" Conan turned to Akai, ignoring his mother.

He smirked. "Messing with those two is WAY too much fun."

"Oi, oi…"

* * *

 **Amuro's apartment: the next day…**

"Yeah, sorry. I can't come in today, I have a slight cold… Yes, thank you. Good Bye." Amuro hung up after talking to Poirot's manager.

"Urg!" He quickly grabbed an ice pack, placing it on his head.

' _Damn you, Okiya Subaru… I'll get you for this! And since when did you become such a terrible driver?!'_ He stood up, but immediately sat back down. He groaned.

' _Right after I get over this hangover.'_

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **I wrote a one shot, please tell me what you think! I will be writing another one about Rei's past :)**

 **Next Chapter: Beach Wave**


	8. Beach Wave

**This one was requested by 75aichan. Kind of a late update, but the Doc Manager wasn't working.**

* * *

 **Mission 7: Beach Wave**

Amuro and Haibara were at Agasa's house, sitting together on the couch while she was flipping through ComCom magazine.

"You're going to the beach?"

"Mm." Haibara nodded. "I'm going with Hakase and the children for the weekend."

"Uh huh…" Amuro looked up, intensely thinking about something.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Nothing~" He rested his head on his chin. "I was just thinking about how you would look in your real form. Red's your favorite color, right? A red bikini…" He grinned, poking her face. "As red as your face is right now."

She smacked his hand away. "Hmph, you wish." This time it was her poking his face. "And besides, a monokini is _much_ more my style, don't you think?" She said, pointing at a picture in the magazine.

He couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Oh." Haibara suddenly remembered the reason she wanted to meet with him in the first place. She put down the magazine, fishing something out of her pocket. "Since no one will be home, I have a favor to ask of you…" She handed him her spare house key.

.

.

.

* * *

Haibara, Conan, and the Detective Boys were at the beach, playing volleyball.

"Ah, where'd it go?!" Genta hit the ball too hard.

"Over there!" Mitsuhiko pointed as he saw the beach ball flying away, falling right on someone's head.

"Sorry, sorry!" Conan apologized, running up to the man. "Huh? What are you doing here…"

"It's that curry guy!" Genta yelled from behind.

Haibara looked up with a very displeased look.

"Are you here on vacation, Subaru-san?" Ayumi asked as he handed her the ball.

"Well, something like that…" He said, pushing up his glasses.

' _Yeah, right.'_ Haibara thought.

.

.

.

"He's there with you?"

"Yeah." Haibara said on the phone, looking at Subaru with an annoyed expression.

"No fair, I want to go to the beach with you too!" Amuro said with a pout.

She sighed. "Anyway, you remembered to do _that_ , right?" She said cryptically.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm heading over to your house after work. In the meantime, see if you can find out anything."

"Okay, I'll call you back later."

"Mm. I'll be waiting…" He said before she hung up.

* * *

The children were playing in the water while Haibara and Subaru were sitting underneath a parasol together.

She looked at him curiously.

He looked back, smiling. "Something wrong, princess?"

She twitched her eyebrow at the nickname. "Why do you always wear high collared stuff, to the beach even? You didn't bring something to wear in the ocean, either."

He shook his head. "Wow…"

She looked at him angrily. "You got a problem?!"

He smirked, moving his face close to hers. "You're just _dying_ to see me shirtless, aren't you?"

Her face started to heat up. "O-of course not! I just meant-"

"Hey, you guys! They're selling shaved ice over there, I got you some." Ayumi said, handing the two cups to them.

Haibara smiled, taking one. "Thanks, Ayumi-chan." ' _For for ending this dreadful conversation.'_ She thought.

"Come on, Ai-chan. Let's go sit with the others!" She said as she grabbed Haibara's hand.

As he watched the two girls leave, Subaru was mumbling to himself.

"I have to leave _something_ to the imagination, don't I?"

* * *

Haibara and the others were working hard at making a huge sandcastle.

"Wow, it looks great!" Agasa complimented them.

Subaru nodded in agreement. "A castle. Fitting for you, prin-"

Haibara cut him off. "Don't call me that. I'm not some weak little princess."

Subaru waved his hands in defeat. "Of course. I did not mean to offend you, Haibara-san. I just meant your beauty, stubbornness, and the way you order others around is very princess-like, that's all." He explained himself.

She gave him a glare, ignoring the beauty part. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

.

.

.

"Alright, I got the watermelon. Who wants to go?" Agasa announced.

"I think Ai-chan should go!" Ayumi playfully pushed Haibara to the front.

"No thanks, I'll sit this one out."

"But you've never played Suikawari before, right? It'll be fun!" She persisted with puppy dog eyes.

"Now, now." Subaru intervened. "No point in trying to convince this stubborn girl, right? You must be _so_ tired from playing in the sand." He said sarcastically, smirking at Haibara.

Haibara suddenly grabbed the wooden stick from Ayumi's hand. "On second thought…" She said while tapping the stick in her hand, giving Subaru a devilish glare.

.

.

.

"To the left!"

"You can do it, Ai-chan!"

"Almost there, Haibara-san!"

The three kids encouraged their friend.

Haibara showed a look of frustration behind the blindfold she was wearing. In order to build up as much strength as possible, she thought about a certain smug individual. 'Argh!' She inwardly groaned, perfectly splitting the watermelon in two.

"Wow, you did it, Ai-kun!" Agasa applauded, proceeding to cut the melon.

Haibara grabbed two slices, handing one to Subaru. "Since you helped me split it." She said, not looking at him.

Not questioning what she meant, he gladly accepted it. "Oh, how sweet." She gave him a glare. He held up the fruit. "The watermelon, that is."

Haibara scoffed while walking away, with Conan proceeding to come behind Subaru.

"You really like to play with fire, don't you?"

Subaru took a bite of the watermelon, smiling. "That I do."

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the inn. Haibara snuck into Subaru's room, looking through his bags. ' _Kya!'_ She inwardly squealed when she held up a pair of boxer briefs. ' _Ugh.'_ She threw it back in the bag, continuing to search. She picked up a strand of hair. 'This looks like it came from a wig...'

"Hey there." A voice came up from behind, making her drop the hair.

She stood up. "Subaru-san…" Haibara was desperately trying to think up an excuse.

He smirked, leaning against the wall. "Were you hoping to spend the night with me?"

She gave him a look that could kill.

"Easy there. I just came to inform you that dinner's ready." He offered his hand to her.

She quickly sped past him, leaving the room.

.

.

.

Everyone sat down at the table, eating dinner together.

Hakase, with supervision from Haibara, was allowed one serving and a small portion of desert. This was one of her nicer days, after all.

"Heh, she's like your naggy wife or something!" Genta joked.

Subaru smirked at her, playfully raising an eyebrow. "Oh… wife, huh?"

Haibara ignored him, suddenly standing up from the table. "Excuse me."

"Huh, where's she going? She's gonna miss out on the good stuff." Genta asked, stuffing his face with food.

Subaru smiled. ' _Probably checking up on him...'_

Haibara turned a corner, pulling out her cell phone and dialing someone. She had an anxious face, tapping her foot while waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

...

"Amuro-kun, you remembered to feed Shuu, right? If you kill him, I won't forgive you!"

* * *

 **Review? Requests?**

 **I wrote another one shot called 'Recollection', please tell me what you think :)**

 **Next Chapter: Under Your Spell**


	9. Under Your Spell

**This one is a combination of requests from DetectiveCat and a Guest.**

* * *

 **Mission 8: Under Your Spell**

Amuro was hard at work at Poirot during the lunch rush. He heard the door jingling as someone opened it. "Welcome…" He turned around, stopping once he saw who it was. "Haibara-chan! You couldn't wait to see me, huh?" He said happily.

"Don't flatter yourself." She scoffed. "We're just here to celebrate Hakase selling one of his inventions."

"Well actually, I wanted to go to Columbo, but Ai-kun insisted on coming here…" Agasa rubbed the back of his head, effectively earning a glare from her.

"Is that so? Well, let me show you to your table." Amuro proceeded to lead them through the restaurant.

.

.

.

"Here you are." Amuro set down their orders.

"I'm going the bathroom." Agasa excused himself.

As Amuro waved goodbye, he sat down at Agasa's seat facing Haibara.

"Don't you have to work?" She tried shooing him away.

"I'm on break. And besides, I know you're happy to spend time with me." He said with a smirk.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "And? How are you doing with Subaru-san?"

He dramatically flew his head back behind his seat. "Don't remind me. He's definitely hiding something, that's for sure. If only we could find a way to get him to spill his secrets…"

"What kind of secrets?" Azusa curiously asked.

"Enomoto-san!" Amuro sat up straight. "We were just talking about suspects, since I'm trying to be a detective and all."

"Well, if a girl got one look at you, I'm sure she'd happily go into interrogation!" She giggled.

"Oh, please don't tease me." He chuckled.

"Yes, _please_ don't" Haibara gave her an annoyed look, sipping her tea.

"But stuff like hypnotism sure would be helpful, wouldn't it?" She looked up thoughtfully. "Then you could just get the criminal to confess."

"Hypnotism, huh?" Amuro mumbled.

"Oh, please. As if that mumbo jumbo actually works." Haibara scoffed.

"Be nice, Haibara-chan." Amuro scolded with a stern voice but teasing face.

"No, she's right. Well, I better get back to work. You should too, Amuro-kun!"

"Well, I guess I have to go…" Amuro got up from Agasa's seat, suddenly turning back to face Haibara. "Oh, and there's no need get jealous. You're the only one I have eyes for." He winked, getting back to work.

Agasa returned to his seat, taking a bite of his food. "This is delicious! Something wrong, Ai-kun?"

"I wasn't jealous!" She hissed.

"Huh? O-Okay…"

* * *

Haibara was working downstairs on her computer, until she heard her phone beeping. She picked it up, sighing as she read the message on it. "Hakase, I'm going out for a while!" She shouted from the other room as she headed out the door.

.

.

.

"Hey, cutie." Amuro waved, leaning against a nearby pole.

"What's this so-called urgent business you have?" She showed him the text he sent her.

"Remember Enomoto-san from Poirot?"

Haibara rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

He chuckled at the face she made. "Well, remember what she said about hypnotism?"

She gave him a strange look. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Not yet, anyways…"

She paused for a moment. "I'm leaving." She headed back inside until she felt a strong grip on her wrist.

"Hear me out for a second, she's the real deal!"

Haibara twitched her eyebrow. "She?"

He flashed a grin. "I contacted someone that might be able to help."

.

.

.

A car pulled over to them. A hunchbacked man opened the car door, revealing a beautiful young girl.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Haibara crossed her arms.

"Because you couldn't resist my charms."

As Haibara glared at him, the young girl walked up to them, with her servant following behind. "Koizumi Akako." He bowed, introducing her.

"Were you the ones that requested my services?" She glanced at Haibara and Amuro.

Amuro nudged Haibara's side. "She kind of sounds like you, doesn't she?"

"I think you need to have your ears checked."

He turned back to Akako. "Yes, do you think you could help us?"

She checked her fingernails for dirt. "Nothing is impossible for someone of my caliber." ' _I'll hypnotise this Okiya person , that is, if he isn't already entranced by my beauty.'_ "Ohohoho!" Akako laughed aloud at the thought.

Haibara and Amuro looked at each other. "Are you sure she's…" Haibara made a gesture. "All there?"

Amuro looked at Akako thoughtfully, crossing his arms. "I think so…"

.

.

.

The four of them headed to the Kudo residence. Amuro rang the doorbell.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." Subaru peered behind Amuro. "And it looks like there's some new faces. Please, would you like to join me for tea?"

They all entered, with Akako proceeding to survey the house. Everything seemed ordinary, until she spotted a picture of Shinichi and Ran. She walked up to picture, looking in awe. ' _Kuroba-kun, Nakamori-san?! Their hairstyles look a little different, but it's surely them.'_

Subaru came behind Akako while the others were preoccupied at the table. "Is something the matter, miss?"

She pointed at the picture. "Do you know these people?"

He got a closer look. "Ah, yes. They're very good acquaintances of mine. Are they friends of yours?"

"They are…" She set the picture back down, turning to Subaru. "Okiya-san, right? How exactly do you know them?" She crossed her arms.

He smirked. "Well, it's the boy I'm mainly friends with. We met through common ground." He lifted his glasses. "We both hide something behind our eye wear, you see."

Akako looked up at him. ' _Eye wear? Does that mean he knows Kuroba Kaito is in fact Kaito Kid?'_ She turned her attention to Amuro and Haibara. ' _Then the secret they wanted him to spill...'_ She shook her head. ' _No. If I hypnotize him, he'll reveal Kuroba-kun's identity! I won't allow it.'_ She walked up to the two in question. "We should be starting _that_ now, shouldn't we?" She innocently said, clasping her hands together.

"Ah, yes." Amuro turned to Subaru. "The truth is that Koizumi-san is a psychic!"

She looked at him angrily. ' _How ignorant. I come from a long line of powerful witches!'_ She nodded at Subaru. "I specialize in hypnosis. Would you like to give it a try?"

Subaru shrugged. "Well, I don't see why not." He sat down with the others at the couch.

Akako started to cast her "spell", but was in fact just spewing nonsense while dangling a jewel in front of Subaru.

Her servant took notice of this and spoke up. "Akako-sama?" She glared back at him.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Now Subaru-san, do you have any secrets you've been hiding from these two?"

He looked entranced. "I do…" Haibara and Amuro both stared at him anxiously. "The secret recipe for my curry..."

Haibara and Amuro slumped back in their seats.

"CURRY?!"

* * *

Amuro and Haibara were walking back to Agasa's house.

"Well, we didn't find out anything, but at least I got his recipe~" Amuro happily waved around a piece of paper.

"Looks like that girl wasn't the real deal after all. I told you hypnotism doesn't work." Haibara put her hands on her hips.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

 **The next day…**

Kaito was at school, reading the news article about his latest Kid heist. Akako yanked the phone from his hand. "You need to be more careful about your identity, okay?"

He took back the phone. "What identity?"

Akako sighed. "Yeah yeah. Keep playing dumb, but you owe me." she said before walking away.

Kaito shrugged, returning his attention to the article.

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Review? Next chapter will be my last, but new fics are on the way!**

 **Akako and Haibara have the same voice actress, which is why Amuro thinks they sound similar.**

 **Next Chapter: Bah, Humbug!**


	10. Bah, Humbug!

**This was a combination of requests by HermoineEmerson and DetectiveCat.**

* * *

 **Mission 9: Bah, Humbug!**

"Alright, everyone. Pick a name out of the jar!" Sonoko announced. She was holding a Secret Santa event for her Christmas party. One by one, everyone started to pull out names.

Haibara made a scrunched face when she saw who she got, while Amuro let out a little smirk.

"So you got Subaru-san, huh?"

She raised her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Anyone could tell, it's written all over your face."

She sighed. "And? Who did you get?"

He gasped dramatically. "And ruin the sanctity of Secret Santa? I couldn't."

Haibara grabbed the paper from his hand. "Since you know who I got, it's only fair!" She scanned the slip. "Edogawa Conan." She gave him back the paper.

Amuro snapped his fingers. "Hey, I got an idea. How about we go shopping for presents together? We can plant a bug in Subaru-san's gift."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to go shopping together?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Why? Were you hoping for a second date?"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Amuro and Haibara were at the mall, entering a department store

"What do you think Conan would like? Maybe a mystery novel..."

"Does it look like I care?" Haibara spat out.

"Well, you do seem like pretty good friends..." He chuckled. "To be honest, at first I thought you two liked each other. But luckily for me, that wasn't the case."

Haibara smiled, looking up at the flashy decorations. "To be honest… I did harbor some feelings for him at one point, but they have dissolved now."

Amuro looked back with wide eyes. He didn't expect her to be so open with him, although he did not like the fact that she really did have a crush on Conan. Amuro scanned the store for something "fitting". His eyes locked on to a specific item, he rushed to go pick one up. "Alright, I got Conan-kun's gift. Let's go find Subaru-san's."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was fast. What did you get?"

He put a finger to his lips, hiding the bag behind him. "It's a secret!"

She shrugged, inwardly smiling at his childish attitude. "So what kind of present would _you_ want?"

Amuro grinned. "Aw, you're gonna get me something? I'm touched."

"Don't get your hopes up. I just want to think of something for Subaru-san."

"Well… I don't think we'd want the same thing. There's something specific I'd like from you." He snickered at the disgusted look on her face. "Call me by my real name."

"Eh?"

He held her hand. "Please?" He smiled at the slight tint on her cheeks.

"Just this once, I guess… Rei-kun."

He grinned, patting her on the head. "Thanks, Shiho."

* * *

The two were walking around, stopping in front of a cafe.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Amuro offered.

"Sure."

They were both seated, looking at menu.

"What are you going to have?" Amuro asked.

"Hmm… just some water and a salad."

"Oh, come on, you should indulge a little. You're just a kid for crying out loud!"

She shot him a look. "You know very well that I'm not. Just order for me, okay? I'm gonna go freshen up."

As she left, the waitress walked up to Amuro. He noticed a slight blush on her face. "What will you be having?"

.

.

.

Haibara came back from the restroom, waiting for their food to arrive. She raised an eyebrow at the food and shot a look to the waitress who seemed particularly interested in Amuro.

"What is this?" She pointed at her plate.

"Strawberry cheesecake and milk tea." He said innocently.

"I can see that. What is it doing here?"

"Just try it!" He picked up the fork and handed it to her.

She sighed. "Just don't tell Hakase about this, okay? He'll use it as an excuse to cheat on his diet." She took a bite of the cake. "Mm~ Not bad." She hummed.

Amuro lowered his head, tightly clenching his fist. ' _Dammit, Haibara-chan... you're just too cute!'_

* * *

Amuro was heading out of the cafe. "Where should we go next? Ne, Haibara-chan…" He turned around, only to find that she had disappeared. He frantically looked around, sighing when he saw her across the room.

She was at the pet shop, gazing at the cats.

Amuro put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Don't go running off like that!"

"It's your fault for not keeping up." Haibara carefully slid her hand through the cage, petting the cat. "Isn't that right, Neko-chan?"

He couldn't help be smile at this cuddly side of Haibara. "You really have a soft spot for animals, huh? You're pretty caring for Shuu as well."

She smiled at the meowing cat. "Well… I certainly like animals more than most humans."

"Most humans?" He grinned. "I guess I'm one of the exceptions, huh?"

"Hmm… You _are_ more entertaining." She smirked. She stood up, stretching her arms out as he checked his watch.

"The mall's closing soon, wanna head home?"

She yawned. "I guess so."

.

.

.

The two were in the car, driving back home. Haibara curiously tried to peek at the gift Amuro bought for Conan.

"No touching." Amuro warned. "You'll get to see what it is tommorow, anyway."

Haibara's eyes suddenly grew wide, while Amuro pulled over to the side. They both looked at each other, speaking in unison. "We forgot to buy Subaru-san's gift!"

"Damn." Amuro ruffled his hair, stopping by a nearby store.

.

.

.

"Quick, what's something we could hide a listening device in?"

"Well, we could give him pocket watch and hide a bug in the back."

They purchased a cheap one and headed back to Agasa's house.

Amuro carefully unscrewed the back, placing the bug while Haibara wrapped the gift, finally giving way once they were done. Amuro gave Haibara a light hug from behind. "Finished!"

"Why you…" Haibara was going to give him a stern talking about personal space, only to see he had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. She blushed at the close proximity, but couldn't help but feel the weight of his body.

...

"Too heavy!" She gave him a swift elbow to the chest.

"Ow!"

* * *

Everyone arrived at Sonoko's home, opening their presents.

"What did you get, Conan?" Ran asked as he opening the box. "Oh, how cute!" It was a deerstalker hat with antlers. "Put it on, I wanna take some pictures!"

Conan stammered. "B-but Ran-neechan…" She gave him the 'ol puppy dog eyes. ' _Sigh… Whoever got me this is gonna pay.'_ He cursed in his mind. Ran proceeded to take countless pictures of Conan and show them to the others.

Haibara opened her gift, her eyes sparkling. ' _The latest Fusae brand bag!'_

Amuro whistled behind her. "Nice bag." He himself got a set of fancy cufflinks and a "One Free Kiss" coupon from a certain party host.

Both watched in anticipation as Subaru opened his gift. "Oh." He held up the watch. "How nice." It came with a letter.

 _Please use often, put it to good use!_

Subaru put on the pocketwatch, with Haibara and Amuro inwardly grinning.

.

.

.

Subaru and Conan were together at his house.

"That hat is very befitting of you." Subaru smirked.

Conan groaned. "Don't remind me." He looked at Subaru's watch as he carefully unscrewed the back. Subaru put a finger to his lips, warning Conan to stay quiet. He pulled out a bug stuck inside. Instead of destroying it like Conan expected, he carefully slipped it into his pocket. He shook his head at Conan's confused face. ' _I have a much better idea of what to do with this.'_ He thought as entered his car.

.

.

.

Subaru was in the downtown area, chewing some gum as he walked through the neon-lit buildings. He noticed an older businessman and instantly guessed where he was headed. Subaru folded something into the gum, dropping it and smiling as he watched it get stepped on by the man.

.

.

.

Amuro and Haibara were at Agasa's house, listening to the device.

"These are some nifty gadgets you got." Amuro said as they sat together. He suddenly sat up. "I hear other voices." As Amuro carefully listened, his eyes grew wide and his face flushed.

"Let me listen." Haibara innocently said, but Amuro smashed the device, placing his hands on her ears.

"I don't want to taint your pure mind." He sighed. ' _Subaru-san… I never would have guessed you were into that kind of stuff!'_ Amuro shivered.

.

.

.

Subaru was back at home, smiling as he listened to something. "I think I startled him a bit."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Where did you go?"

He smirked. "Out." He raised his glass of Bourbon before taking a sip. "It's no fun if we all have the same toys, right?"

* * *

 **The next day...**

Amuro passed by Subaru on the street, trying to avoid eye contact, but Subaru didn't let his glancing at the pocketwatch go unnoticed.

' _Don't worry…'_ Subaru thought as he entered his house. He looked out the window, watching Haibara. She noticed him, giving a raised eyebrow.

He waved, giving an all-knowing smirk.

She glared back.

He laughed.

She turned away.

' _One day, I'll let you in on my little secret.'_

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for Uncovering Okiya! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)**

 **I also posted the first chap of a Family/Drama called "Reunion", please tell me what you think :D**

 **I'm also working on a two-chapter parody of "Naruto: Road to Ninja" called "Road to Haibara", so stick around!**


End file.
